


Rick & Morty Prompts

by RainbowPreCum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Bruises, Bullying, Chair Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPreCum/pseuds/RainbowPreCum
Summary: Send me your fic requests bitches. I want to feel like I'm full of slime

https://inappropriate-skeletons.tumblr.com





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Rick & Morty
> 
> Ship: Rick/Morty
> 
> Theme/Sentence: “He’s a grandpa foremost and a lover second.”
> 
> Ah, since there wasn’t much specifics what I write may not be entirely what anon wanted but I hope It’s still enjoyable to read for you all! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of Incest, underage, mentions of sex. 
> 
> Requests are still open. Shaming me is free as well.

Like every other household in a well off neighborhood, the Smith’s had plans for a worry free summer. Each one had new things they wanted to try and explore like new and ever changing people do. Summer was busy becoming a socialite among her peers. Her time off from school consisted of boys, girls, and the inbetweens and outsides. This weeks adventure was a two day hike up into a seldom explored part of the woods where they spend the night before heading back down. Rumors fluttered like butterflies from ear to ear and passed between shadows. No one knew where it started but it was almost a right of passage to travel through and spend just one night in those woods. Summer had the balls and was comfortable enough to trust herself. Beth caved seeing as she was planning a get away of her own to a country known for aggressive lovers and more wine then she could handle. The air was buzzing with summer magic as each and every member of the Smith family was on the epoch of change complete with delicate kisses and feelings they never thought possible during the light of day. 

Beth planned her week away during Summers excursion through the woods both hoping that upon their return they would have a Mother-Daughter outing to share secrets and advice. After their goodbyes and Beth’s rules were set with her father and son they left. Beth hoped that with just the two of them alone in their home they would be able to escape this unbearable tension that seems to build whenever they were in a room together. Both actively avoid one another if they can help it and as much as Rick is, well, ‘Rick’ he was still the only male figure she felt Morty could look up to in a way. When compared to Jerry at least. Jerry was sweet and did provide for her but, she caught herself breathing in the early morning air letting the smells ground her. He wasn’t here. She grabbed her bag and imagined what sort of people she would see. 

—

The door shut cutting off the early morning sun and separating the world from the two trapped inside. The chirping of birds and the whir of lawn mower blades from across the street felt small and faded to Mortys ears. As of late everything seemed faded to him. Morty hadn’t bothered to dress in his usual yellow and blue ensemble instead opting for shorts and a sleeveless top. He sat on the stairs his body hunched slightly with his elbows resting on his knees. Rick was gazing at the door his face as unreadable as ever. Rick had resigned to not looking at Morty for the duration of their spat. Beth had pried and Summer had guessed. Each and every one drew a knife through his stomach. Everytime he came into contact with the boy the snakes of his desperation coiled inside his chest and tightened his throat. Sometimes he was sure he was going to die right then and there. Sometimes he blamed the boy for his actions. He knew deep down Morty did nothing wrong here. 

Still it pained him to see his daughter so trusting of him. His gaze softened when she placed a hand on his shoulder and told him everything would be okay right before she walked out the door. And for a moment he believed her and he saw a tired openness reflected in her eyes. He looked away shaking her off gently before responding, “It always will be.” Of course how would they know how deep the rabbit hole truly went? 

Both stayed put unsure of how to proceed with this opportunity. Morty finally looked up, hesitant but determined he let his eyes wander the profile view of Rick. Tall and lean as one could be at that age. He had set aside his lab coat having sullied it with oil or alcohol some time last night. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing scarred and aged skin puckered with calluses. The further up he went the less timid he became. He sat up straight as his gaze came to his neck and shoulders. He couldn’t stop when he had come so far already. Chin, chapped lips, broad bent nose from being broken too many times, and finally angry distant eyes. 

Angry distant eyes focused on him. Morty was caught off guard by Rick acknowledging his presence. His back hit the stairs and a quiet gasp escaped him before he could redeem himself. Too late Rick had rolled his eyes and smirked at the display of adolescent innocence. His hand reached for his flask bringing it to his lips and tipping the contents down his throat. It burned. It brought him back down from his momentary high. Morty had that power over him, the kind that makes strong men weak in the knees. He wanted to just hold the boy for a moment and be a weak man in his arms. He knew Morty would let him but he couldn’t have that. That shift in power would make it all apparent to their family. Instead he sets the flask back in his pocket and groans. Morty squeezes his thighs together while his eyes remain open and searching. 

“Lets watch some TV.” Confusion crossed his face as Rick turned on his heels heading for the living room. Morty followed soon after crossing his arms across his chest. Rick settled on one side of the couch resting one foot on the coffee table. Morty sat on the other end trying not to take up much room. Even with the space between them they were too close. Morty was aware of everything his grandfather was doing. Every miniscule movement set his heart aflame and his mind was caught up in a whirlwind of words. 

“R-Rick?” His voice cut through the tension seemingly setting the creeping shadows at bay. The light from the windows filled in the empty spaces around them. Rick had his head resting against the couch while his eyes seemed to be focused on something other than the present. Morty stared a moment wondering if his grandfather had heard him speak. He shifted slightly and placed a hand on the opposite couch cushion. The disturbance caused Rick to turn his head slightly, his unpleasant eyes settling on Morty. 

“What Morty?” He sounded tired. It wasn’t an unusual thing to hear from him just discouraging. It was this tone that always made him second guess his motives and actions. 

“Are you going to turn on the TV or what?” He managed to get something out. This was the closest they’d been in a while. Morty returned to his corner pulling his legs against his chest. Rick stared in bleak weariness as his grandsons shorts seemed to slide down his thigh. He caught a glimpse of a light purple bruise around his upper thigh. Rick sat up immediately reaching for Mortys arm and dragging him across the couch. He knew it was wrong but he set the boy on his lap. Morty didn’t protest much, he never really did when Rick had his moments. What are you supposed to say at times like these? 

Morty sat frozen as Rick hiked up his shorts exposing the purple bruising that spanned towards his inner thigh. With a frustrated sigh he reached absently for the hem of Mortys pants but stopped when his fingers grazed his boxers. Instead he lifted his shirt to expose his belly. Morty was pretty soft as most kids his age were even if they never seemed to face that fact themselves. His stomach was covered in bruises. Some still red while others were progressing to a deeper purple shade. 

“Who did this t-to you, Morty?” He pushed him off his lap and sat him down on the coffee table. Rick was attentive and angry. He started to resemble his old self. The self he felt absurd for missing. Morty eased up a bit and rested his hands on his thighs. Rick was pulling out his flask and drinking while eyeing exposed flesh. 

“Look, Rick, it’s not a big deal. I didn’t just lay there and take it. I-I fought back. T-they didn’t expect it but now they’ll think twice-” 

“I could not possibly give less of a shit about how you fought back. I want to know why and when.” Rick growled out the last sentence. Morty placed a hand on his neck and sighed. He couldn’t meet Ricks intense stare, it gave him glimpses of that night. He wasn’t sure he wanted to forget or if he wanted to have another night spent like that pressed against his work desk with the wood scraping against his back- 

“Brad. Seeing as we- uh- we aren’t speaking I decided to be a regular teenage kid, heh. I had confided in Jessica about m-my recent,” He looked into Ricks eyes again before staring off to the side panic evident in his eyes, “Experiments. Wi-w-with my sexuality.” 

Rick was quiet. “Continue.” 

“Yeah, so she tells Brad. N-not that she wanted him to hurt me or anything but to-to maybe talk to me? About these things.” Morty perked up remembering how supportive Jessica was and how she talked about her own sexual explorations. He didn’t feel as alone. “Brad took it as m-me trying to get close to her, to bring her guard down.” 

“So you told your crush that you had sex with your grandfather? An-and what else? That I let you take a sip from my flask and- led you on?” He was getting too close for comfort. 

“Rick! That isn’t it at all! I only told her that I had sex with a guy and nothing else.” Morty backed up raising his hands in defense. 

Rick slammed his fist on the coffee table resisting the urge to attack him. He was right. If he had spoken up he would have been taken away and branded as a vile and disgusting man. Rick was sitting on the edge of the couch his head resting on his grandsons shoulder. Morty stared at the puffs of grey-blue. Without out much thinking Morty raised a tentative hand out to touch the spiked ends. His fingers curled around the wispy strands of his hair. The spikes never seemed the give almost always springing back to It’s original shape. Morty twirled a spiked end around his fingers all of his former hesitations seemingly gone. 

Rick was unsure of how to feel or react. Slowly he sat up putting distance between him and Morty. He stared down at Morty but his anger was replaced and he appeared open and searching trying to find something to explain his grandsons intentions. Morty closed the distance first placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Rick had to stop himself from throwing the boy to the ground and undressing him like the night before. Not here- not like this. He looked away from Morty and took a sip from his flask. His eyes drifted back to the bruises now obscured from his view. The anger he felt was reborn and heavily directed at Brad. Rick stood and headed towards the front door. 

Morty sat with mouth agape wondering if he’d crossed a line. Rick turned and gave him a strange look. 

“Lets go already, Morty, I can’t have you wasting my time. We need to teach that little shit not to fuck with you.” The same old manic Rick was coming back to life. It had felt like he was a ghost of his former vulgar self just meandering about the house. Morty smiled and ran to his grandfathers side. 

“And hey. When we get back.. Do you want to explore some more?” If he was reading Morty right then his answer should be mostly positive. For a moment he didn’t speak. 

“I-I would like that Grandpa Rick.” 

“I’m a grandfather first and a lover second, got that you little shit?” Rick put Morty into a headlock and gave him a noogie before opening the front door.

“But maybe don’t call me lover.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Rick & Morty  
> Ship: Rick/Morty  
> TW: Incest
> 
> I sort of tweaked this a bit and left it at a first time meeting betwen Morty and Unity and they hardly interact. Haha. Hope it's not too far off.
> 
> Prompt: How about a one-shot about Rick and Unity crossing paths once again and Morty getting jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests. I also love being shamed.

Rick was in one of his moods. He had dragged Morty from his room forcing him to leave behind his pants and his dignity. Rick let go of his foot and yanked him up by his arm letting him lead the way to the garage. Morty stumbled down the stairs and around the corner trying desperately to fight off the childish urge to whine and complain about his lost sleep. He knew his grandpa wouldn't give a damn about what he felt in this moment or any other kind of moment. So instead he adjusted his shirt and boxers. The dragging had caused one side to raise up higher exposing more of his butt then he had ever wanted. Once it was mostly even he raised his shirt a bit slipping his fingers under the band and evening that as wellm with his free hand Morty yanked open the garage door. Instantly he crossed his arms clearly agitated by the sudden dip in temperature. Rick walked around him bumping him as he made his way to the junk car. Morty raised a leg to scratch his calf. His body was breaking out in goosebumps as he waited on Rick to speak. Instead he was met with a grunt and pair of leather pants. 

Morty rolled his eyes slipping one leg into the smooth material. Rick was already in the car as Morty opened the passenger side stumbling into the seat as he pulled the pants over his leg. He adjusted his seat lifting his hips a bit to hike them up and button them. Once on he crossed his arms still agitated. To Rick he looked adorably moody sitting there with his lips pressed in a seemingly permanent pout. His hair was pulled in every direction imaginable after beinf dragged and left to its own devices. One side of his shirt was tucked into his jeans. Rick wasn't sure he noticed or care about his current appearance. The bags under his eyes brought out a certain edge to his current look. 

The look would have to do for where they were going. Rick didn't speak as he pulled out of the garage and into the night sky. Morty was resting his head on his arms watching the stars zoom by as he flew into outer space away from his obligations and responsibilities. He knew a lot of people romanticize being this far out away from their world and he wish he could relate with them. The difference between their day dreams and his reality was that he would never come back down until he had met an alien looking to hang Rick in their living room or lock him up him in some facility for being 'the motherfucking radical Rick'. 

'Kill people, burn shit, fuck school.' Truly anyones dream had they never faced their weakness as mortals or met the many versions of themselves that died. At times Morty tried to count the people that have died by their hands. It seemed easier to count the stars in the night sky. So he did counting out every twinkle as they cruised out beyond the reach of the moon. Here things started to grow a tad darker. Morty looked over at Rick. He hasn't spoken or even looked at him since he pulled out of the garage. 

"Why are we out here?" His voice was raspy. 

"I'm feeling lonely. You're coming along to be Grandpa's little buffer, okay peanut?" Rick was surprisingly sober. Whatever was happening next might mean a week long bender with Morty playing baby sitter. That was fine. His family would move along without him. The flow of time was like water filling in the gaps of what was missing. Morty sucked in a breathe before crawling into the back of the car and curling up in the corner. He fell intona fitful rest. Rick didn't bother him for the duration of the ride. 

\--

"Wa-WAKE UP MO-ORTY!" Morty wanted to call deja-vu but he knew Rick would call bullshit and spend an hour explaining why he's wrong about that. Instead Morty opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his stiff neck. He looked around seeing the passenger side door wide open. Laughter reached his ears. Alcohol and vomit assaulted his nose. Morty groaned as he climbed out from behind the seat and out of the car. 

They had parked in a filthy lot full of aliens from all walks of life- none of which were good. Music heavy with unintelligible instruments shook speakers while monsters growled and laughed at one another. Broken bottles littered every other step some cracked while others rolled as Morty traveled around the vehicles looking for Rick. He tried not to show fear or look like a little lost lamb among wolves but it was impossible. When he didn't spot Rick anywhere close by he turned to survey the rest of the lot. Behind him stood a tall amalgam of sludge and tar. The stink of festering flesh oozed from his body as it sloshed around moving bits of half digested food with every lurch closer. Morty instinctively stepped back bringing a hand over his face. The thing didn't take kindly to the sweet boys hesitations. He moved closer looming over him snarling and clicking angrily at him. Morty took in his options. It seemed as though this thing could not move so fast. The thing was reaching for him now. 

Morty ducked under the things arm before running down the lot towards a dirty red building. Music was shaking the windows from inside the building and for a moment Morty wondered if Rick was inside. With a goal in mind he began running with a purpose. He wasn't the fastes but had become quite agile after his time with Rick. The door came into view. Morty could see a tall leather clad creature leering at him. Its smile curled up along its face. Morty slowed unsure of what to do. Something grabbed him from behind looping an arm around his midsection and lifting him up from the ground. 

Morty screamed reached around to clae at the face of his captor. 

"Morty! M-morty! It's me. It's your grandpa." Morty wiped his eyes turning to face his grandfather. It was him. Morty looked over Ricks shoulder and spotted the tar monster with a stink eye that made him squeeze Ricks arm. The tar creature turned away shaking its head as it went back to what he presumed were his friends. 

Morty sighed with relief turning to face Rick. "What is this place?" 

"It's where I go when I don't want to spend a night alone." Rick shrugged. "This is n-not the A-Team night. A loooot of oozing around this parking lot." 

"I-I thought you were calling me. I-I wa-was heading inside to find you!" Morty was calming down a bit but could not escape the thoughts of what could have happened. He rubbed his face trying to ease the tension. 

"Oof. Insides even worse. Ever seen a stripped phase out of her G-String? Not a pretty sight." Rick was clearly unphased by the amount of danger his grandson was in. Morty was beginning to feel hot with embarrassment. 

"Do you really need me here Rick?" He looked so sad and felt out of his element.

"Oh of course I do peanut." Rick lowered himself leaning heavily on Morty. He exploded intona fit of giggles as he pulled the boy tight against him. "Hows about I introduce you to an old friend, huh? Wouldn't that be fun Morty?" 

Not that he had a choice but he nodded any way just for the sake of the illusion. Rick guided Morty towards the opposite end of the parking lot. There sat a buff blue man dressed in a bar tender outfit. Morty had to admit he was quite the looker as he walked closer to him. The blue man looked up a smile lighting up his features. 

"Rick! I thought you were never coming back!" His voice was louder then necessary and his speech was slightly slurred. He went to stand but quickly sat down. 

"Too much to drink, Unity?" Rick sat down next to Unity slipping an arm around his shoulder. One of his legs was draped over the others. Morty flushed with embarrassment and something strange. Seeing Rick get so close, so familiar with someone other then him- 

He couldn't let those thoughts disturb him now. After all they weren't healthy. No boy should be lusting after their grandfather. Morty tugged at his shirt running the smooth fabric between his fingers. Rick looked at him with dim interest and a demure smile. He patted the open space next to him. Morty took a seat. Rick sat back letting his other arm sling over Mortys shoulders. His fingers ran absently through the boys soft hair. He didnt protest instead finding comfort in his attention. Rick went back to whispering to Unity. Morty was left partially ignored as his grandfathers fingers seemed to stop here and there as they talked. A guilty feeling budded inside him but it also allowed for a new form of territorial aggression that he hadn't acknowledged before hand to sprout. 

"R-Rick." Morty tripped over his words unsure of what he was doing.

"Ugh.. Yes Morty?" Agitation was ever present in the old mans mannerisms. Unity looked on with mild concerns. 

"I ha-have to use the bathroom?" It was a bold face lie. Rick stared a little confused as to why he didn't just piss in the corner. Then he remembered how attractive he was to the grime and filth that coated this place. He groaned before turning back to Unity. 

"Give us a minute." He stood and grabbed Mortys hand pulling him towards the red building. Morty wondered if he was going inside. Instead he made a sharp left taking him to a dark corner behind the building. There was a single street light illuminating the cramped and filthy alley. A gate fenced in where the building didn't reach. Rick blocked the only entrance and exit. Morty turned his back on him and fumbled with his pants. 

For a moment no one spoke. Morty couldn't summon any piss. 

"L-look if we're done here-" 

"Don't go grandpa." Mortys voice was small and hesitant. "I-I don't want to be on my own here. If-if y-ou don't want to be alone tonight I can spend it with you." 

Rick laughed at the suggestion. He turned on his heels closing the distance between him and his grandson. Morty shivered as Rick held him from behind his chin resting atop his head. 

"Do you know what I meant by that Morty?" His voice was low, dangerously low. Morty glanced around in front of him unable to comprehend how close Rick was and how hard his dick was in his grip. Morty slowly shook his head yes. He pulled away from Rick and turned to face him. Rick was unreadable as always. Morty was a blushing mess trying to stand tall. He only looked unsure and pouty as he had been when in the car. Only now he had a visble hard on with nothing to hide it. Rick was not expecting this sort of night. 

Rick also didn't expect Morty to drop to his knees in front of him. He placed his palms onto the floor leaning a bit as he raised his ass into the air. His back arched and his eyes remained locked on his Ricks crotch. Now Rick.. He was feeling lonely. He was feeling neglected and was weighing his options for the night. He could go back and hate fuck Unitys current life form host or..

He could let his eager grandson suck him off. He didn't require much more debating as his belt was undone by Morty. His hands were clumsy but determined to remove the leather coil. Next came the button and then the zipper. Morty could make out Ricks dick head poking through his black boxers. Morty quickly yanked it down exposing the large throbbing member to the chilly night air. Mortys eyes lit up with stars as he watched the pulsating mass before him. He couldn't stop himself from comparing the size of it to his arm. He giggled running his fingertip along the hole as pre-cum began to leak. Morty gripped the base of his cock squeezing every now and again as he rubbed the cock head ever so gently. 

Rick couldn't rush this sweet boy. He felt as if the muck from the parking lot was filling the inside of his body as he watched his grandson explore his cock. He enjoyed the innocent exploration. He wanted so desperately to record it for later. Instead he covered his mouth with his hand. Morty parted his lips and placed a kiss on his cock head. Rick exhaled shakily placing a hand on Mortys head. 

Morty placed his tongue on the base of his the head wrapping his lips around it. He drooled letting it drip as he worked the cock further into his mouth. He wasn't use to something with so much girth but he wanted to please Rick and to make it clear that he was here for him. So far he didn't protest. Morty took that as a reason to move it further in his mouth. Rick wasn't use to such a slow inexperienced lover. 

Without much considerations for the boys throat he forced his cock further inside of Mortys mouth. He yanked him by his hair causing the boy to whine around his dick. He gagged at the unwanted invasion but didn't pull back. His hands went up to Ricks hips. Morty dug his nails into his skin as he held him there. He moaned and sucked as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Rick pulled out letting Morty catch his breath. Right after Rick shoved his cock back this time he moved with rhythmic thrusts ignoring everything wrong with this situation. Instead he focused on how willing Morty was. He got off on how far his desperation allowed him to violate him. He knew he could extend this over as many days as he'd like or force him to give everything he could in one night. 

But he wanted Morty. He wanted his trust. And for a moment he wanted his love. He paused wondering if this was what Morty felt? Right now he was fighting the urge to vomit. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and Rick knew he was close. 

He held Mortys head with both hands digging his fingers into his scalp. Morty moaned in discomfort changing in pitch as Rick slammed into his mouth over and over again. He never spoke just grunted and muttered a mix of 'oh fucks' and 'this is so wrong'. Morty cried harder as his jaw began to sting from being held open for this long. Rick neared climax keeping his cock shoved deep in his mouth. He held Mortys nose and leaned down. 

"Swallow it." He growled and watched as Morty complied. He pulled out and tucked his cock back into his pants. He didn't bother to button himself back up. Rick collapsed leaning against the wall. Morty was wiping his face with his shirt trying to clean the tears as best as he could. 

"Rick I." His voice faded leaving his sentence incomplete. 

"This is legal here. Everything is legal here." Rick spoke next. He wouldn't meet Mortys gaze. 

"O-oh." Was all he could manage. After a bit Morty crawled over to Rick. Rick allowed him to cuddle up next to him. Both sat in silence letting the moment dig into their brains. Regret replaced enjoyment. 

"Don't tell anyone about this Morty? They'll color me as some kind of monster. And lock me up somewhere to be judged." Rick spoke quietly. 

"I won't let anyone take you away from me Rick. Not some stupid blue man and n-not some cop." Morty sat up and stared at Rick with a cold resolute face. 

"We're in this together after all, right? I mean.. No one understands us anyway." Morty laid his head on Ricks chest and drifted off into sleep. Rick rested his head in his hands contemplating the shift in the world he never saw as a real outcome. He knew he couldn't stop this. He knew he didn't really want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://inappropriate-skeletons.tumblr.com/post/175292571364/rickmorty


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Rick & Morty  
> Ship: Rick/Morty  
> TW: Incest
> 
> Prompt: Rick is exposed to a truth serum and Morty can't help but take advantage of the situation to find out if his grandfather truly thinks of him as replaceable. Rick's answer is more then Morty ever expected. 
> 
> These two are so cute. Why is he so nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little OOC for Rick but I couldn't resist. It's so damn cute.

As rarely as it happens, this weeks adventure ended as uneventful as it could. They went to some strange planet Morty had not seen before. Rick talked down to it and its life forms. They met some shady acquaintances and were instantly wrapped up in some life or death adventure that forced them to take glimpses at their deepest fears and everything they regret. 

Rick would thrive in those moments screaming as they jumped from burning buildings, "I regret nothing!" And he would laugh all the way down. Morty would scream and the different responses to fear and death would form a medley of the damned. They returned home after with destruction following their trails. 

Morty sat on the washing machine staring out into the night. All was silent and as predictable as life could be. Just him and a hundred fire flies blinking in and out of nothing. Rick was sitting at his desk staring at the same scene. His face was one of intense dislike but he could handle it. He could stay like this forever facing this uneventful night with Morty by his side. The boy was in absolute shambles as they took a portal home. He remained silent and unresponsive. Sometimes responding with a slow head turn and staring at Rick with wide frightened eyes. He still didn't speak. It was beginning to make Rick uncomfortable. 

"Morty?" Rick swiveled his chair around to get a better view of his grandson. He looked more at peace just following along with his eyes as the little lights blinked in and out. The fire flies were beginning to come inside the garage. Rick hardly noticed as they lit up near him or buzzed beside his ears. Instead he drank in the sight before him. 

A few fire flies lazily danced around Morty illuminating parts of his face. He never looked quite this fragile or content before. He was startled when Morty looked at him with wide searching eyes. Rick closed the garage leaving the two in privacy. 

"Why do you keep doing this Rick? Putting us in danger?" He didn't sound angry. Rick assumed he was still in shock.

Rick opened up his mouth equipped with a practiced lie he told over and over again. I don't care what happens to me or anyone. We're all replaceable.

"With infinite i-intelligence and having proven that ni-nih-ihilism is the only true path in life for me I crave danger. Danger gives me the same- the same rush that, I don't know, you get when you find a quarter in the couch cushion. Or when Jerry beats his high score in that balloon game of his." Both were surprised by the ease and flow of Ricks words. Rick furrowed his unibrow in deep thought running through the details of last nights adventure. 

\--

They were running having faced a double cross by his acquaintance. As he was running leaving behind a room painted in blood and pieces of flesh a hand shot out from between a wall and a hard place. They dug nails into his arm and jammed a syringe with blue liquid into his arm. Rick was too fired up to the feel the needle pierce his flesh. The liquid had already entered his blood stream and the man gurgled between blood and pieces of intestines spilling from his lips. 

"I know what you are amigo, you can't hide those feelings no more." Rick smashed his gun against his head and lept from the broken window with Morty in his grasp. 

\-- 

Rick groaned rubbing his eyes in frustration. The bastard was a mind reading parasite and wanted Rick to suffer for his thoughts. He looked up once again at Morty. He was beginning to look more like himself. Morty hopped down from his seat and grapped a chair bringing it close to Rick. They sat in silence for a heartbeat. 

"I-I think you should g-go to sleep." Rick muttered trying to keep eye contact to a minimum. 

"Why Rick?" Morty frowned. He wasn't ready for sleep and was far too interested in knowing what was going on. 

"Because that mafia bastard injected me with a serum-" 

"A truth serum?" Morty sat up growing even more excited. There were so many things he wanted to ask. Rick was eyeing Morty finding his sudden peaked interest refreshing. 

"Exactly right, Morty! Good job my little peanut. I'm so proud of you." Rick was genuinely happy at this moment. He caught himself and rolled his eyes. He shook his head running his hand through his hair. Mortys eyes were lighting up not expecting the praise. It set alight a strange feeling of delight within him having pleased his grandfather. Rick shifted in his seat not sure how to deal with the puppylike happiness practically leaking from him. 

"You would look cute with dog ears. Maybe dressed up like a corgi?" Rick was lost in his mind for a moment he didn't catch on what he let slip. Morty was taken aback. A corgi? Is that what Rick thought of him as? 

"I guess that make you a- uh-" Morty was at a loss for dog breeds. After all what single pure breed could capture Rick? 

"A mutt. A dirty dog." Rick said matter of factly. Morty was enjoying Ricks openness but found it out of place. 

"Do you-you care about these things and p-pretend not to?" Morty spoke up. 

"You like it. It makes you happy. I get to hear you laugh instead of cry. It makes me happy." Rick leaned onto his desk tapping his fingers against the table. Morty was surprised. He wondered what else he could ask. How far could he go? 

"I make you happy?" Morty stared at Rick eyes still wide with wonder and hope. Rick met his eyes once and immediately turned away. 

"Y-yes." Rick was growing agitated by the second but he wasn't forcing Morty out. 

"Do you.. Lov-ve me Rick?" Morty got up from his seat to stand next to Rick. "Am I.. Replaceable?" The last word came out as a sob. Morty quickly cleaned his tears and regained himself. He needed to know. 

Rick shot up from his seat and grabbed Mortys shoulders. Morty thought he had crossed the line but then he heard Rick sob very softly. 

"You will-l never know how much I need you around. Not just to cancel out brainwaves, b-but to keep me s-sane. It gets lonely out there. I-I need you lit-little buddy." Rick had not broken eye contact and what Morty saw was sincere. 

The table dug into him as Rick unexpectedly closed the distance between them pulling Morty onto his toes. Chapped lips tasting of alcohol met soft lips. Rick was insatiable pulling the young boy tight against his body and digging his nails into the back of his head. Morty was stunned unsure of what to do, what to think. Ricks hands selfishly explored Mortys body taking in every inch of what he could touch and feel in this moment. Rick broke the kiss for a bit to lift Morty up bringing their hips level with one another. Mortys arms circled Ricks neck to keep him from falling. Rick sat down on his chair keeping Morty on his lap. 

He was still unsure of how to react or how to deal with all of this. His lips were pink from the assault and his heart was hammering within his chest. 

"Morty. M-m-Morty look at me." Rick placed a hand on his thigh. Morty met his grandfathers stare with open confusion. 

"What do you think of me?" Morty murmured. 

"I l-love you. I want you. I want to-to waste my valuable time gazing at stars and whatever stupid things fourteen year old boys like to do." He sighed. "I know I'm a disg-disgusting old man but please.. P-Please let me have this one moment?" 

Morty didn't speak. Instead he leaned closer to Rick and pressed his lips against his. His was much more gentle and hesitant. Rick leaned into the kiss. He felt vile and repulsive but just one night couldn't hurt. Just one night.


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Rick & Morty  
> Ship: Chair Rick/Morty  
> TW: Incest, masturbating
> 
> Send me some prompts and some hate, thanks.
> 
> Prompt: Basically it's something along the lines of Morty using Chair Rick for masturbation (being really shameless) and Chair Rick naturally being botheted by it but not being able to do much since he's just an arm chair. 
> 
> Send me to church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts and some hate, thanks.

This was an unfortunate night for Morty. It's the first night in a long line of nights where he was left alone up in his bedroom. He had long kicked the blankets off his body leaving his legs exposed to the cool night air. His shirt was twisted around his waist from his tossing and turning. He was unable to find comfort even as his body screamed through his night time routine for him to stop what he was doing and collapse into his bed swaddled in blankets to be swept off to dreamland. 

However that never happened. Once his cover was tugged up under his nose and he was wrapped as tightly as he could be, Morty couldn't keep his eyes closed. Thus began the counting of times he was able to masturbate to completion. A full release was what he was looking for but after having started just to be interrupted has made him unnaturally aggressive with everything. He brushed his teeth so hard he had cut his gums. He was rude to his mother when she had inquired about their latest adventure. Summer didn't even bother to talk to him once she saw him stalking down the hall with a face resembling that of a zombie. His eyes were sunken and his brows were furrowed in moody thought. His lips were pressed thin instead of their usual pout. 

Rick had locked himself in his lab to fiddle with some dumb invention having muttered something about the recent string of adventures lacking in near death moments. He would do anything else in his powers to make his life just a little bit more unorthodox and inconvenient for the people around him. 

And here he was, alone in bed staring at the light up stars he glued to his walls so many years ago. Each and everyone was lovingly placed by a younger Morty who dreamed and dared for an adventure out beyond his galaxy. How wrong and misguided he was. Yet he still loved the thrill of flying into space and discovering something new. He tried his best to focus on the bright stars but it was beginning to grow difficult. The air rolled over his thighs leaving goosebumps in its wake. Mortys toes curled as his hips bucked and his back arched. 

He squinted his eyes rolling his head to the side as he pulled the blanket over his face. Morty had suppressed the urge for so long that he simply did not want to touch himself anymore. Every movement and slight bump sent pain up his spine and down every nerve ending. He could almost cry with how strange he was feeling. The lines of right and wrong were beginning to blur as his mind raced thinking about every casual bump and loving touch he had ever received. Rick was the most giving between rough shoves and loving head pats. This.. This mixture of growing need and confused thoughts of a fourteen year old boy was filling his head with memories that suddenly had new undertones. 

Every time Rick leaned over his shoulder to point out a mistake was now an excuse to press his hips against Mortys back. Every pull out of danger or slobbery drunk was a reason for Rick to put his arms around Mortys shoulder and to keep it there. Morty smiled to himself in a daze as he squeezed his thighs together and rolled his hips. He felt like a burdened animal. The summer air brushed his cheeks rousing Morty from his cloudy dream state. The fog had not yet left but he was already up and moving to his door and down the hall. He took extra pains to be as silent as possible opting to hop over the banister for the last three steps. He swung one leg over leaning his chest against the railing. He was preparing to toss his other leg over but the sudden pressure applied to his hard on caused him to choke on his breath. Morty but his thumb as he grinded ever so gently against the railing letting his mind travel somewhere dark.. 

Light flashed from the garage door. It was cracked open just a bit and Morty was pulled from his dream state once again now entranced by mystery of the half cracked door. Pre-cum was leaking from his cock and coating his shaft that was pressed against his belly by his boxer strap. The friction caused him to stumble once or twice and forced him to walk stiff. He neared the door and leaned against the door frame giving the door a little shove with his foot. 

"G-Grandpa Rick?" His voice was needy and low. 

"Perfect ti-timing Morty! Thought I was goin to be like this all day. Quick I need you to.." Rick trailed off as Morty came into his view. Morty was the definition of a bitch in heat. His expression was pathetic and pouty and his eyes were half lidded and far away floating in cotton candy and stars. His shirt was a wrinkled mess as was his boxers that barely concealed his grower. 

And here Rick was. A fucking chair. 

Morty stared a bit unsure of what to make of the scene before him. Rick was always up for unusual experiments but nothing quite like this happened before. At least to Mortys knowledge. He hesitated at first but soon took a step closer to the new 'Chair Rick'. His mind had completely bounced the absurdity of the situation. He bent down a little to give Rick a little prod on his damaged and dirty cushion. He must have been quite the attractive little chair in his youth, he was still attractive. Maybe others wouldn't want to cozy of up on his seat but Morty would. He absolutely would. 

"Morty don't even fucking think-" Rick had little to no control of his new form. Morty climbed over one arm rest and settled down on the seat leaving his legs dangling. 

Rick eyed the boy who was lazily stretched out across his lap- cushion. What more could he possibly do? Just by the glazed over look on his face and the little lights in his eyes it was apparent all of the blood in his body was being drawn to one glaringly obvious erection. If Rick was human he'd have one too. If he was human Morty would have long lost what little clothing he had on and would experience what one of Ricks blow jobs felt like. And after it was over and Morty was asleep in his arms dreaming of something wonderful Rick would lay awake in the darkness of his garage. 

Morty lifted his hips to slide off his boxers. He was quick to take it off and even quicker to toss it into the chaos of the room. Morty moved around a bit and sat on his knees his uncovered cock level with Ricks face. Rick watched helpless as Morty ran a hand under his shirt exposing red tinted skin. Morty was giving himself to the pent up pleasures. The boy moaned as his fingers drew circles along his chest and around an exposed nipple. His hips bucked and his eyes squinted in response. He let his head roll back as his other hand traveled down his stomach dragging rough nails across his flesh until finally his hand wrapped around his shaft. Morty slowly squeezed and stroked the shaft in one slow agonizing movement. His fingers squeezed the head of his cock illiciting whimpers as he ran a thumb along the tip spreading the natural lubricant along his shaft. 

He'd pay for this dance. He would pay for it every night and for the rest of his life if Rick could hear these sweet moans. He doesn't need to feel him. Rick had a growing sense of discomfort as he tried again to move his 'arms'. It seemed futile but he kept trying until he managed a wiggle. Morty had noticed the slight twitch of the arm rest and remembering his little adventure with the railing he threw one leg over and straddled it. Morty leaned against the back rest and dug his fingers into the cushion. 

He could feel the build up coming and the budding of excitement in his chest. Morty rocked his hios forward and back leaving Rick wondering when and where he learned to move like that. His grandson wasn't much of a dancer to begin with.. 

He watched mortified and intrigued as Morty pushed a little bit harder. Pre-cum leaked and coated the underside of his penis changing the feeling with each thrust. Morty whined and begged for it to be over for the pain to go away. He whispered fantasies and confessions to his grandfather who could do nothing but listen and keep silent. 

Rick raised a brow as Mortys legs tightened and shook. He leaned more against Rick as he moaned. His slow thrusting became a hard pound as he fucked himself on couch Rick. Rick twitched his arm and it seemed to be just what Morty needed. His eyes flew open and his back arched as he came. Weeks of pent up frustration rushed out of him leaving him dazed and happy. Morty fell to the side back on Ricks cushion. He hugged his legs to his chest. 

The garage was silent accompanied only by Mortys breathing slowing. He cracked open his eyes to stare up at Rick. Rick wouldn't meet his gaze. Morty felt embarrassed but the filter around his brain wouldn't let him feel shame. He sat up. 

"Morty th-that syringe on the work bench bring it here." Morty did just that tripping over himself as he went. He turned on his heels and caught a glimpse of Rick sizing him up. He thought nothing of it as he made his way back to Rick. 

"Okay just- just inject me anywhere but there." Morty stuck the needle into the opposite armrest and took a step back groping for something to lean against. Rick let out a sigh relieved to be back to normal. 

"Good thing you don't last long. A-any longer I could have died." Rick wasn't letting on to how he felt. Morty cocked his head to the side. Rick opened up the laundry hamper pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and a dirty set of his usual attire minus the lab coat. Morty watched his grandfather get dressed. Rick turned around and walked towards Morty. He gently coaxed him to stand. Morty had to lean heavily into his at first but regained his strength in. A few seconds. Rick slipped on the fuzzy pants and pulled them up Mortys legs adjusting them at his hip. Rick didn't want to see him go. Instead he let the boy curl up in one of his lab coats and settle to sleep on the chair his head resting on the table. Rick pulled up another seat and sat down. He looked over the sleeping Morty who shined with the pink after glow of sex. His hair was a mess of loose curls and his eyes were moving as he thought of whatever stupid kids thought. Rick pulled out his flask bringing it up to his lips. He drank the bitter liquid letting it burn his throat before setting it down. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
